solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
House Writhen
House Writhen is a relatively new noble house, having secured the position within the past three centuries. Located in the Highborn Gardens of Granthel, House Writhen is most famous for its distribution and mining of arcane essence, as well as its creation of magical items. They are also deeply tied with the Arcane Society in Granthel and hold very scholarly roots. History Eldor Stefen Writhen, the original founder of House Writhen as it stands today, was a very greedy man with intelligence and a means to use it for his own gain. His family was not noble or specifically noteworthy at the time, as they simply held a mercantile business focusing on various goods, specifically on musical instruments and children's toys. Eldor was not satisfied, with his families current interests, nor their position in society. It was then that the frail, scheming man took matters into his own hands. Eldor took advantage of Granthel's passion for the Arcane, as well as their frequent need for Arcane Essence. He began to invest more and more of the families trade focuses into the area of Arcane goods. After some time and reasonable success, Eldor comissioned the opening of a mine dedicated to harvesting the sought after blue mineral. A small number of other mines followed in the proceeding years. As the family gained more financial success, so too did their position in society and notoriety rise. Years later, House Writhen found themselves in the fringes of Highborn society. Eldor, now in his later years and a member of the Arcane Society was almost satisfied, however he was not yet finished. When his children were born, he set into place two very strict rules; A man must always be in power, and a child with the gift will always be trained to become an Astral mage. The first rule was crafted from his own traditional, or as some would later say outdated beliefs which managed to spread throughout the family line, and the second rule was made to maintain a notable presence in the Arcane Society.The women born in House Writhen are frequently unnoticed and viewed as unimportant, due to their inability to keep their surname upon marriage. In recent times, Brenden Alexander Writhen has assumed the role as current head of the family, continuing with the tradition and rules made by the founder long, long ago. ---- Soon after the bloodbath within the Highborn Gardens, Brenden Alexander Writhen was found mauled and deceased in his office along with several members of the family. With the head of the House deceased, the family spiraled into distress as they not only attempted to recollect their numbers, but decide on who shall lead the House and keep the members safe. Of course, House Cawdell lends support and aid in their time of need. Hastily, they chose Caspien Stephen Writhen to lead in place of Brenden. A young lad, however he is one of the better options due to the current crisis. Caspien vows to lead with an iron fist in order to bring the family whole. Significance House Writhen still maintains a very strong grasp on magical trades as stated within its history, though the actual trading business is done mostly through their Vassal House. The actual Writhen household focuses on a myriad of subject, although almost all fall within the realm of the Arcane Society. The current head, Brenden maintains a decent standing, however not as well as his predecessors. The House infrequently has difficulties with their trading, yet overall they do quite well. Relationships This House is often quite picky with whom they intermingle with. And other houses, Highborn or otherwise are quite aware of their traditional beliefs. Within Granthel, House Writhen has a fairly decent social standing. House Cawdell, an upper class Commonport family known for their trading ventures, is a very close associate due to frequent trade ties and business. Within the past century, The Writhen's married off one of their daughters into the Cawdell family, in order to maintain close ties and trade priority between themselves and their newfound Vassal house. Despite this, the Cawdells still frequently do business with other houses, so long as it does not go against the wishes of the Writhens. Notable Members * Eldor Stefen Writhen - The deceased founder of House Writhen. Eldor was known to be a very sour, spiteful man with a bony figure and a crooked nose. He was an intelligent Astral Mage that weaseled his way into the Arcane Society. * Brenden Alexander Writhen - The current head of the House, Brenden is quite an astute man. He oversees trade within the House and even beyond by mingling with minor trade Houses to gain control and vassalage. Brenden is the father of Galya, his daughter and only child. However, he lost connection with her when he sent her off to Novania. He frequently spends his free time skimming literature and playing chess. The death of his wife, Elena, due to complications during childbirth has turned him into a reserved, stoic fellow. Recently, he was found dead within his office during the Blod'Juret bloodbath within the Highborn Gardens. * Caspien Stephen Writhen '''- The newest head of the house, and likely one of the youngest. Caspien Stephen Writhen is what one would call a successful entrepreneur. He is intelligent, well-rounded, and educated in the art of trade - Thus making him the best selection in terms of House Heads. * '''Esther Writhen the 1st - Married into the Writhen family, Esther's marriage drew a bridge between House Cawdell and Writhen. She serves as a reminder of success and future exploits. Category:Families